Wake Up Call
by readingfreak101
Summary: Gabriella thinks that Troy seriously needs a wake up call and she knows just how to do it. Troyella, twoshot, songfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Kay I've been working on this for a while. It's a songfic to the song Wake Up Call by Hayden Paniettere. And I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything.**

* * *

I sat on my bed thinking about my boyfriend of six months, Troy Bolton

I sat on my bed thinking about my boyfriend of six months, Troy Bolton. When we had first started going out he would buy my flowers, drinks when we went out clubbing. He didn't even pick me up anymore. I'm getting ahead of myself, my name is Gabriella Montez and I'm 21.

Troy and I met when we were in high school, we went to the same university and he finally asked me out after years of pining after him six months ago. We're right in the middle of our senior year and Troy's just finishing his last basketball season for the U of A Red Hawks,

When we were in high school we talked for hours and when he asked me out we talked even more. But for the past four years he's lead the team onto winning the championships this year is no different, well maybe a little.

Troy's letting all of this attention go to his head, he doesn't pay attention to me. Treats me like I'm another fan. And I have been sitting here for three hours trying to think of some way to get him to notice to me.

"Gabi, remember, we're going out tonight," Taylor called from outside. I didn't answer her thinking she would just walk away but, she didn't. "Gabs, you alright?" She opened the door and stuck her head through.

"Sure," I said keeping my focus on my feet.

"Come on, I know when you're lying. What's wrong?" She came in and sat on my bed wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I still didn't say anything. "Gabriella Anne Montez talk to me right now," She said in a forceful tone.

"It's really nothing but I just kind of… Troy's just been acting weird lately." I left it at that hoping it would be enough.

"We've all noticed, so you're not dreaming," She said. "We weren't sure what to say so we didn't say anything at all," she paused. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get ready. I'll be ready in forty minutes at the most." I stood up, her arm falling on the bed.

"Okay, what are you going to wear?"

"You'll see," I said just coming up with a plan.

"Nothing to bad though," she warned.

"I know, just the necessary," I said not smiling.

_woo hoo hooo  
woo hoo hooo_

_You don't buy me flowers  
You don't buy me drinks  
You don't drive me anywhere  
but totally insane  
We used to talk for hours  
until the night was through  
but recently your ego  
is going through the roof_

_Maybe you need a wake up call  
Cos' you're too comfortable  
You think because you're bad you  
don't have to work at all_

I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel and putting my hair up. Slowly I got out my hair dryer and curling iron then straightener. One thing about being friends with Shar, you always know how to do your hair and make up and if it isn't right, she'll do it again.

It took me a while to finish my hair but in the end it was just right for tonight.

Tonight I was going to make Troy notice me, weather he liked it or not. All the guys were picking us up here in an hour and the girls were coming in half an hour. When I was talking to Taylor a thought crossed my mind, how far can I push flirting with other guys without cheating?

I'll figure it out tonight, when I put the plan into action…

_It seems like I gotta do wrong  
to get your attention  
but maybe when I call this man up  
you'll finally start to wake up  
_

I walked over to my closet and grabbed the one object of clothing that I thought I would never have to use. The one thing that every girl has, the thing that is only for desperate measures.

My little black dress.

I slipped it over my head and headed back into the bathroom to finish my make up. Five minutes later I heard Taylor opening the door. I took one more look I grabbed my black clutch.

Taking my phone out off of my bed I went to the contacts and called an old friend, hopefully they would be able to help me. It would probably save me a lot of trouble, I know it would.

"Guys," I called.

"Yeah," They all called back. "Are you coming out," Shar asked. I turned the handle and cracked it open.

"Don't laugh or gasp or something," I said as a warning. They all answered with confused okays. I opened the door wider and walked out. I saw Sharpay trying to hold in her gasp. "Let it out Shar." We all heard a large gasp.

"Why are you wearing that? Not that you don't look amazing but why?"

"Because Troy's gonna notice me tonight, I hope. They should be here in about 20 minutes."

"I'm sorry we didn't say anything before," Kelsi said. "We didn't want to make you feel bad." I shrugged and nodded. We all sat down on the couch and just waited, talking quietly about anything and everything. When we heard a knock on the door we all got up and went to the door.

All of the guys walked in and went to their respective girlfriends, gave them a kiss and held them close. I looked at Troy and smiled.

"Hey," he said and stood there. My smile fell.

"Hi," I said. I saw everyone exchange glances around the room.

"We should get going," Taylor said. Everyone walked out in couples and then Troy walked straight in front of me leaving me far behind.

_  
I think I'm gonna have to cheat  
to keep your eyes on me  
but maybe if I make you jealous  
you'll finally start to wake up_

_This is your wake up call  
this is your wake up call  
so wake up  
wake up  
you better wake up_

We walked in and looked around. The club was filled with people dancing drinking and making out. Music was blasting from all sides. We all split up into pairs and then when everyone was gone Troy walked away from me too.

I walked over to the bar knowing if I had to do this I was going to have to get some alcohol in me. My friend was sitting at the bar drinking a beer. I walked up beside him and took it out if his hands, taking a long sip.

"Hey you finally made it! Where's love boy?"

"No idea, we walked in and he walked away," I said. "Thank you so much for coming Jacob."

"No problem, anything to help. Come on, let's go dance." He took my hand a pulled me out onto the dance floor. About half way through a song I felt a tap on my shoulder so I turned around.

"Who's this," Taylor yelled over the music.

"This is Jacob!!" She nodded. "Chad did you hear me?" He nodded not wanting to yell. "Jacob, this is Taylor and Chad!"

"Nice to meet you," he yelled. The song ended soon after and we all went to sit down.

"Have you seen Troy," I asked looking around.

"No, last time I saw him was about ten minutes ago he was at the bar," Chad said. "But when did you two meet?"

"We've known each other for a while. I found him at the bar," I said which technically wasn't lying. I've always been good about getting around the truth without lying.

"We're going to dance again. Don't let Shar see or she'll go crazy," Tay said before walking out on the dance floor again, right behind Chad.

"So, you're going to tell me the whole story?"

"Maybe, I don't feel like talking about it now. Come on, I wanna dance." I pulled Jacob out to the dance floor. We danced for about ten minutes before I had to use the restroom so I let him dance with a girl he had been checking out and walked away.

"Gabi!!" I turned around at my name and was surprised to see Troy there, drunk out of his mind.

"Troy, what did you do?" He wrapped his arm around my shoulders breathing hard in my face.

"I haven't seen you all night," he slurred. I nodded. "Wher've you been?"

"Troy you have to get home before you get yourself into real trouble. Come on, let's go." I pulled him out onto the dance floor trying to find Jacob, or somebody. Finally I found Jacob with a different girl than he started with.

"What's with him?"

"He's drunk. I'm gonna take him home. If you see Taylor can you tell her?" He nodded and kept on dancing.

_You're underestimating  
the kinda chick I am  
cos' I don't have a problem  
finding someone else  
I'll put my little black dress on  
and go out to the clubs  
And you wonder whats going on  
tomorrow when your boys tell you  
I was dancing with someone  
_

I pulled Troy out the door and into the fresh air, calling a cab and getting him in was the hardest part so far.

"Where to?"

"Umm… Harper and 10th," I said. "Troy sit up," I said.

"Melanie?" I froze and stared at him. He said it slurred and high pitched but it was still understandable.

"Just don't let him throw up in my cab," the driver said starting the timer. I nodded silently. I didn't say anything for the rest of the ride but Troy was trying to hum along to the radio, which wasn't working. "7.15."

I handed him a ten and said, "Keep the change. Come on Troy." I changed my mind, getting him out of the cab was the hardest part. Getting up to his floor and finding the key only took a couple minutes. I led him into his own apartment and laid him on the bed.

"Owwww."

I undid the covers and got him under them after taking off his shirt. "Good night Troy," I said kissing him on the forehead.

I put a glass of water and a couple of Advil next to him and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. Writing a note really fast to keep the tears from smearing the page. Setting in down under the Advil I walked back out into the living room needing to sit down for a minute.

_  
Maybe you need a wake up call  
you're way too comfortable  
You think because you're bad you  
don't have to work at all  
_

I was having this peaceful dream, Troy was paying attention to me and it was like it was before his head was inflated. And then someone started shaking me. "Ugh! Go away!"

"Gabi, wake up?" I slowly opened my eyes as they adjusted to the bright light.

"Chad?"

"Hey, what are you doing here? Where's Troy?"

"Man, I must have fallen asleep here after I put Troy to bed. Um, he's probably still in there. When he wakes up can you just make sure he reads my note?"

"Why, what's in it?" Zeke asked.

"Just some stuff that's really important. I'm going to head home now, it's been a long night. Are all the girls awake?"

"We woke them up but they probably fell asleep again." I gave each of them a hug and walked out the door.

Troy's POV

When I woke up my head was pounding and I couldn't see straight. After a couple of minutes I managed to get out of bed and walk towards the door. Cracking it a little I was able to see Gabriella, Chad, Zeke and Jason talking.

"Just make sure he reads my note," Gabi said. I looked back at my bed and saw a glad of water sitting next to Advil and a piece of paper. Swallowing the Advil I opened the note and noticed some of the ink was running, she had been crying. But why?

_Dear Troy,_

_I love you so so much, you are my world and you always will be no matter where we go in life. But lately you've changed. To be blunt about it, your head has been inflated to the size of a hot air balloon. You don't pay attention to me and it's confusing._

_But last night, when you were drunk out of your mind we were getting in the car and you called me Melanie, slurred and high pitched but Melanie. And that can only mean two things, either you're cheating on me, which breaks my heart to even think about, or you're not over an ex which also breaks my heart._

_I knew that if I had actually told you this last night then you wouldn't remember. But I really wish I could've done this in person. By now I'm back home crying my eyes out, looking through all of my things to find everything of yours. I'll give it to Chad to give to you. But I think it has to be over between us completely._

_But no matter what know that I will always love you, but I need someone who actually notices me._

_Forever yours_

_Gabi_

I wiped my tears from my face and set the note down. After everything she had done I was a pig and I didn't pay attention to her. And now it's all over. Finally I got up and walked out of my room. All the guys were there eating some kind of food.

"Hey Troy," They all said.

"Hey, what happened last night?"

"Well, we got here and you just kind of left so I think Gabi went to the bar and she found a guy," Chad said. "They were dancing most of the night.

"Wait, so she was dancing with someone else?"

"Well yeah, what was se just supposed to sit around all night? His name was Jacob." I looked at Zeke surprised. "He was really cool."

"Great, wait she was cheating on me!!" I stood back up getting mad.

"No, she was just dancing with the guy and when you found her she left immediately to help get you back home," Chad said. "Did you find her note?"

"Yeah, she broke up with me," I said. "Said I wasn't paying attention to her and she was right."

"Well she just left about ten minutes ago," Jason said. "Her eyes were so red it was scary." Chad and Zeke hit him upside the head. "Sorry, wrong thing to say."

"I don't know what to do, she's really gone and she's not coming back. What can I do?"

"Try and get her back. But this time you can't mess up." I looked at my three best friends and nodded. They were right. I needed to do this, I needed her.

_It seems like I gotta do wrong  
to get your attention  
but maybe when I call this man up  
you'll finally start to wake up  
I think I'm gonna have to cheat  
to keep your eyes on me  
but maybe if I make you jealous  
you'll finally start to wake up_

_This is your wake up call  
this is your wake up call  
so wake up  
wake up  
you better wake up_

_**

* * *

**_

Well I hope you liked it. The next chapter should be up soon. Please check the poll on my profile. And there was a little part for one of my best friends in the whole wide world and she knows who she is. Please review!

**_Amanda!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay thanks for all of the reviews. I hope you like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Gabi POV

I walked into my apartment hoping that the girls had fallen back asleep so they couldn't question me. All of them were lying somewhere sleeping peacefully. Knowing that I couldn't sleep I walked into my room and looked around.

Everywhere I looked there was Troy and I. Hugging, kissing or just smiling. I started on the wall closest and started taking down the pictures, the notes, everything. Half way through the first wall my tears started falling.

Taking an empty box from my closet I set everything in there. In another box I put everything that would go back to Troy, including his clothes and gifts.

One by one all of the girls got up, and I heard them. They knew I was home but they didn't comein to say hi. When I was done a couple hours later my room seemed bare. Only a few pictures of my family and friends remained on my walls.

Suddenly my stomach growled, I hadn't had anything to eat in so long it wasn't healthy. "Hi guys," I said walking out wiping my face.

"Hey Gabi, how'd it go last night? Jacob told me you were taking Troy home," Taylor said.

"Wait who's Jacob?" Sharpay asked.

"Jacob is Gabi's friend," Kelsi said. I didn't know how she knew but I'm guessing Taylor.

"Just give us the full story," Shar said. We all sat down, I grabbed a yogurt and sat down in between all of them.

"I wanted him to notice me," I said. "It didn't work, so he was drunk and I took him ome. In the cab he called me Melanie and I put him to bed. Wrote him a note, broe up with him, fell asleep on the couch and came back here. I spent the past two hours clearing out my room." They all looked at me shocked.

"Wait did you break up with him, in person?" I shook my head. "You broke up with him through a note!" I nodded.

"What was she supposed to do," Taylor asked. "If she had told him he would've forgotten by now."

"True," Shar said. "You gonna be okay? Cause, sadly, I have to work today."

"Yeah I'll be fine. Today's my day off, it'll give me a chance to actually let this sink in. Don't know what I'm going to do, this is my first break up."

"It depends but no matter what the girl always ends up sitting in front of the tv crying with ice cream." I looked at them amused.

"I'm not going to end up like that," I said. "I actually feel like going out and doing something today. I'm going to get ready. Maybe some shopping." They all looked at me and shook their heads.

"Okay, do whatever but we'll make sure to have ice cream here tonight." I shrugged and walked back into my room. Again I felt empty.

I walked into my closet and threw on the first things that I saw. Making sure that it looked acceptable I walked out to see that all the girls had gone. Just as I walked out the door my phone rang. Pulling it out of my purse I looked at the caller ID, Troy.

"What Troy?"

"Can we please just talk?" The desperation was evident in his voice.

"No Troy, I'm sorry but consider this as a wake up call, you don't always get what you want." I took a deep breath waiting for his reply.

"You're right, but I'm willing to fight for this, for us. And I'm not giving up." As I listened my eyes started tearing up. "Gabi please, just one little talk?"

"I'm sorry Troy, I meant what I said. Why don't you just go meet up with Melanie," I said hoping the last comment would hurt him. I hung up my phone and locked the door as I left.

_You're taking me for granted  
Boy you're really slacking  
If I see somebody I like I'm a have to grab 'em  
Time is running out but  
you need to do me right so  
I'm a get mine back  
You better wake up_

_It seems like I gotta do wrong  
to get your attention  
but maybe when I call this man up  
you'll finally start to wake up_

Now where was I going to go? I'll just walk around I guess. On the way I passed Zeke's bakery and decided to go in. As the door closed behind me I looked at the counter. Troy was sitting on a stool talking to Zeke. I knew Zeke had seen me but luckily he didn't say anything.

"What am I supposed to do," Troy asked. "She's not going to talk to me."

"Troy, you called her Melanie," Zeke said. I wanted to hear this. I got as close as I thought I could without him being able to notice me.

"Yeah, so…she's not letting me explain anything."

"Well then why don't you tell me then maybe I can help you tell her somehow," Zeke said. I smiled at him thanking him silently.

"Melanie is my new cousin. She was born a couple of weeks ago and that's all my mom has been talking about to me. She's got Melanie in my head 24/7. and then I met a Melanie on the sidewalk, she could be Gabi's sister, they look so much alike. But she was a bitch."

"So you're calling me a bitch?" I asked forgetting that I wasn't supposed to be listening.

"No-no, how long have you been standing there?" He turned around in his seat and looked at me.

"About ten minutes. So I'm a bitch?"

"No, she was a bitch, but she looked like you." I looked at him confused. "This isn't coming out right. Can we just sit down and talk?"

"Sorry Troy, I've got to get going. Zeke can I have a blueberry muffin to go?"

"Sure, on the house," He said opening the sliding door to the baked goods.

"That cake looks so good," I said. "I really shouldn't be looking at that before I've had breakfast."

"I'll bring a piece over tonight when I come to pick Sharpay up. You home along all day?"

"Pretty much, all the girls are at work and then they're all going out tonight. Maybe I'll call up Jacob and see if he wants to do something."

"Jacob's the guy you were dancing with," Troy asked. I took my muffin from Zeke's hand and nodded. "What are you doing today?"

"Just some stuff that I've been putting off for a while," I said. "I'll see you tonight Zeke."

_  
I think I'm gonna have to cheat  
to keep your eyes on me  
but maybe if I make you jealous  
you'll finally start to wake up  
_

The whole day passed by in a daze, all I did was go around and buy useless stuff that I thought that I needed. That night I helped all of the girls get ready and watched them go off with their boyfriends, knowing one of them was going to come home engaged.

That night I was sitting on the couch watching a movie that was on TV, I didn't know what it was but it was good. When someone knocked on the door I was shocked, no one was supposed to be coming by.

"Hello?"

"Delivery," the guy said. His voice was muffled but I opened it anyway, just incase it was something important. "Hi."

"What Troy?"

"I knew you would be alone tonight so I decided to drop by, we need to talk. And your not busy." I looked at him unbelievingly. "So I hoped you would be alone."

"Come in," I said opening the door wider.

"I'm sorry," He said. "You're right my head was inflated but losing you, it was like a needle popping a balloon."

"that's what I was hoping for," I said.

"How long ago did it start?" I stood there watching him for a minute, making sure he really wanted to know.

"about four months ago. And I stayed with you all this time because I thought that maybe you would change back."

"And now I did," he said. "Please just give me one more chance. I love you." Before I could answer him there was another knock on the door.

_This is your wake up call  
this is your wake up call  
so wake up (seems like I got it all wrong)  
wake up  
you better wake up_

_This is your wake up call  
this is your wake up call  
so wake up  
wake up  
you better wake up_

"Who's that," I asked myself. I glanced at Troy and walked towards the door. "Jacob," I asked after opening the door. "What are you doing here?"

"The girls said you would be alone tonight so I decided to come by and see how it was going," Jacob said pushing his way through the door. "And I guess the girls were wrong about you being alone tonight."

"He just stopped by and we were talking. Jacob this is Troy, Troy this is Jacob."

"so you're the jerk," Jacob said. I hit him in the stomach and glared at him. "what?"

"You are such a dork," I said.

"Well he's right. It's nice to meet you," Troy said shaking Jacob's hand. "I'll go, you two can talk." I watched as he walked out of the room. I looked at Jacob sadly.

"Gabi, just go. You know you want to."

"But I shouldn't," I said. "You know what he did."

"But you want you and you have to." I looked at him one more time before running out the door hoping that the elevator hadn't come yet. I stuck my hand in between the doors and pushed them open.

"Gabi," Troy said surprised.

"I'm sorry, I do love you and I'm sorry that I broke up with you over a note but I couldn't think of any other way to do it. And I do love you but I can't get hurt by you again because it hurts to much." I took a deep breath and looked at him. He stepped out of the elevator and pulled me into a hug. I started crying into his chest as he rubbed my back.

"I love you too Gabs, and I hope you forgive me," Troy said. I lifted my head off of his chest and looked at him.

"Your forgiven but don't do it again," I said. "Come on, we'll wait for everyone to get home, there's something very special in the making." He smiled at me and held my hand as we walked back towards the apartment.

"Is everything okay with you two," Jacob asked and we walked into the apartment. I nodded and smiled at him.

"But how's it going with that girl you met at the club?" I asked.

"Who, Amanda? We're going great but she met another guy and I'm not sure who she's gonna pick," Jacob said.

"Aww it's okay. Who's this other guy?"

"Name's David, really tall, blonde hair. I don't know much else. But I better go. She said I should stop by tonight." Jacob said He gave me a hug and walked out.

Troy and I walked over to the couch and sat down. "So what's happening tonight?"

"Well, let's just say there's going to be a wedding," I said. Troy looked at my and grinned. Suddenly all three couples came in grinning.

"You'll never guess what happened," Kelsi said.

"All three couples are now engaged," I guessed knowingly. I took one look at the girls and screamed, running over to hug them.

"but what happened with you," Sharpay said.

"Yeah why's Troy here?"

"And how did you know about our engagements," Taylor asked.

"Because I helped the guys pick out rings," I said. "And Troy came over a little while ago and we talked and…" I grinned at them. This time it was there turn to scream.

"So this is our happily ever after," Troy asked. We were all sitting on the couch just having a good time together.

"I think it is," I said leaning up to kiss him.

"Save it for when we're gone," Chad said. I took a pillow and threw it at him. "Hey!"

"He'll get over it," Troy said. He leaned down and kissed my lightly on the lips. I smiled into the kiss, knowing that nothing could stop our happiness now.

**

* * *

**

I didn't like the ending and now all three couples were supposed to get engaged but it just came out. I'm home and there should be a new chapter of every story that I'm working on tonight. Please review!


End file.
